Pastes are commonly used for creating conductive pathways for printed circuit boards (PCBs), radio-frequency identification devices (RFID), touch panels, plasma display panels (PDPs), solar cells or the like. The electronics industry is increasingly demanding higher performing conductive pastes that can be fired at lower temperatures.
US patent application 20130069014 A1 by Lee, et al. and assigned to Samsung Electro-Mechanics Co., Ltd is directed to conductive pastes which forego expensive silver as the conductive component, and instead using less expensive conductive materials, such as copper. A need exists in the industry for conductive pastes that have the performance of silver, but at a cost that is highly competitive with copper or other cheaper conductive materials.